walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Laura (Comic Series)
Laura is a main character first encountered in Issue 148 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She was a prominent member of The Saviors, before abandoning them with Dwight. She is now a member of Rick Grimes' militia against The Whisperers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Laura's life before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse No Turning Back Dwight tells Laura that he doesn't want to be the leader anymore. He explains that he is under a lot of stress due to breaking up with Sherry and the situation with the Whisperers. Laura tells him that they need a leader, and he can't quit now. She then kisses Dwight, much to his surprise and admits her feelings for him. However, he leaves her, having already made up his mind on what to do. As Dwight leaves, Laura follows him out and says she's coming with him. They both take off for Alexandria and arrive as Rick announces that he plans to take action against the Whisperers, and Laura is among the crowd cheering for Rick. Call To Arms Laura is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. She does well, while Vincent almost dies. She questions what Dwight has gotten her into and returns back to Alexandria. Later, she is among the Militia that saves Michonne and Aaron Beta, killing several Whisperers in the process. Dwight orders Michonne to ride back to the Hilltop with Aaron, saying he will track and kill Beta. When Michonne and Aaron leave, he briskly orders that they return. As they cross the border, Laura asks what's wrong, to which Dwight replies; "This is an act of '''war'".'' The Whisperer War Laura is seen keeping lookout with Dwight and Magna. Laura asks Dwight how much longer they have to do these patrols, to which Dwight replies "until Rick says so". Later, she travels with Dwight and the Militia to set up lookout. Dwight asks her how long does she think it will take Gabriel to get up on the water tower, to which he jokingly replies "another thirty minutes". Up on the water tower, Gabriel spies an army of Whisperers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Laura has killed: *5 unnamed Whisperers (Alongside her fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Dwight Dwight and Laura appear to have established a friendship. She cares a great deal for him, as exemplified when she shows concern for his wavering confidence and desire for leadership. She also harbors romantic feelings for him. Sherry Laura has not yet been seen interacting with Sherry, however it is known she has zero respect for her; she (rightly) views Sherry as selfish for choosing luxury and comfort over love when she left Dwight to be with Negan. Negan While not interacting much, Laura has the same hate for Negan like Dwight. Laura seems angered by Negan's jokes. Appearances Trivia *Robert Kirkman confirmed in the Letter Hacks that Laura is Latina-American. Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone